zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Defeating the Enemy
Defeating the Enemy is the next part of the Nickladdin saga. Premise This is the second to last story of the Nickladdin saga, and is in Judy's POV. Here, Nick battles Omri and in so doing, cons him into trapping himself. Story I had never been so humiliated in my life. Here I was, the crown princess of Zootopia, chained up like a common servant girl, forced to serve wine to Omri and bring him food. Obviously, he was attracted to me, because he wasn't treating me as bad as he was my parents and siblings. My father was now dressed as a court jester, and being force fed crackers by Omri's parrot, while my mother and siblings, as well as Nick's Honey badger friend, were all chained to the wall. Clawhauser the genie sat hoplessly nearby, unable to do anything without Omri ordering him to. Omri pulled me by the chain close to him, suggesting that I marry him, removing my chains and become his sultana and conjuring a crown that he placed on my head. Before, I had merely feared the ibex. Now, I hated him more than even those princes that had come to the palace before this all started. When he asked what my answer to his proposal was, I picked up a glass of wine that was nearby and splashed it in his face, telling him that I loved Nick. That made him furious. He told me that Nick was dead now, and he wouldn't be coming back. Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. When I turned, I saw...Nick! He was back! Clawhauser noticed him too, and began to get excited, but I held up a hand to calm him. Nick came in with his friend and his carpet. He began heading for the lamp. I knew that I had to distract Omri. Therefore, I began acting as if I suddenly was attracted to him. I walked toward him as, speaking words of romance. Little did he know that I was trying to keep his eyes off Nick as he reached for the lamp to bring Clawhauser back into his service. Omri's parrot began to tustle with Nick's Fennec fox companion, knocking over a goblet which crashed to the floor. Omri began to turn, but I jumped up into his arms and, with my mind reeling in utter disgust, kissed him. I heard the Fennec fox react in disgust. Then, the parrot squawked Omri's name and he turned around. He angrily glared at Nick. I knew a fight was imminent. Nick's Fennec friend rushed forward to protect him, but Omri merely raised his staff and turned him into a child's toy, much to his horror. I tried to rip the snake staff from his hand, but he imprisoned me in a giant hour glass, sand and all. Omri then turned back to Nick. He tried to impale Nick by conjuring swords from the ceiling, and, when that failed, he tried to burn him alive by breathing fire, setting the room ablaze in the attempt. Through the hourglass, I could see the terrified looks on the faces of my parents and siblings. Nick stood firm. I didn't hear what he said next, but what came next was horrifying: Omri turned himself into a giant cobra with red and black scales, the flames becoming part of the snake's body. As Omri struck at him, Nick grabbed a bar of metal and headed for the hourglass to break me free, but Omri caught him and began to squeeze the life out of him. The sand was now up to my neck, and I thought I was going to die. That's when something happened: Omri was suddenly zapped by Clawhauser and turned from a snake into a giant genie version of his regular self with blood-red fur. He looked like the monsters that appeared in Zootopian children's tales, fire-based beasts that lurked out in the desert. As I vanished beneath the sand, Nick smashed the hourglass and I was free. At this moment, I didn't care that he hadn't told the truth about his identity. I held him close as he told me that he had conned Omri into wanting to be a genie. As Omri boasted of his power and greatness, golden bands of the same sort worn by Clawhauser appeared on his wrists and a black lamp appeared at his base, and, moments later, he was sucked into it. Nick explained that he now had to endure all the limitations of being a genie, including being confined to a lamp. Clawhauser picked up the lamp and hurled it out into the desert, to the Cave of Wonders. Suddenly, everything went back to normal. My father was the ruler once more, my mother and siblings were freed, the Fennec fox was turned real again, and the Honey badger was freed too. Nick and I approached each other. Now that I knew who he was, it was time to talk. For all we knew, it was the last time we would ever see each other. Category:Nickladdin saga Category:Retellings of Disney films Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics